


Not Bad, Dameron

by marypoppinsyall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Poe Dameron has a crush, Snap is obnoxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marypoppinsyall/pseuds/marypoppinsyall
Summary: Due to a rising number of ground skirmishes following the destruction of Starkiller, all hands are required to maintain a higher standard of ground training with their Field Commander. The one Snap just can’t stop teasing Poe about.





	Not Bad, Dameron

After the destruction of Starkiller Base, the Resistance had little time to celebrate. The main threat had been destroyed, but so had most of their fleet. Without the support of the Senate the chore of rebuilding had proved difficult at best. Many First Order outposts had been abandoned as the high command pulled away to lick their wounds, leading to a high spike in ground skirmishes. In a desperate attempt to maintain the upper hand all hands had been ordered to report to their Field Commander weekly rather than monthly to refresh their ground combat skills.

And so, Commander Poe Dameron, Black Leader, ‘Best Pilot in the Resistance’, stood in front on his target, smoking blaster in hand and a scowl in his face. He was, by no means, a bad shot. That wasn’t what bothered him. He was good.  _Just_  good. His skills had increased since the accelerated training, but it had become painfully obvious he had inherited more of his mother’s skill set than his father’s

He shot a glare over his shoulder as he heard Snap’s throaty chuckle.

“Come on, Dameron, you fulfilled the requirement three targets ago.”

Poe simply narrowed his eyes at his friend and squared his shoulders, setting his sights back on in front of him.

“You keep blasting through my targets like that and I’m gonna start using you for target practice.”

He almost dropped his blaster at the feminine voice that sounded behind him, clumsily covering it up as an attempt to adjust his grip and ignoring Snap’s suggestive eyebrow wag. Lowering his arm, he flicked the safety on with a finger and turned to face the sauntering figure closing in on him. 

Commander Ellie Valkon was a force of nature. Snap had gawked at him for several moments after their first meeting, insisting he had witnessed the historical moment where Poe Dameron finally met his match. He remembered the moment clearly, her honey-colored hair swept off her neck, green eyes wild and sparkling against the same green of her commando fatigues. He introduced himself with a signature charming grin, warmth blooming in his chest as her face lit up in recognition. 

“Dameron, as in Sergeant Kes Dameron of the Pathfinders?” A wide grin split her freckled face in half as he blinked at her. He felt equal parts confusion, disappointment, and endearment, and he heard rather than saw Snap’s jaw hit the floor. Ever since that moment his infuriating friend had taken to locking eyes with him whenever she walked in the room, wherever they were, briefing room, hangar, cantina, and giving him a slow, knowing smirk.

It was frustrating, but tolerable. Until the day Finn had looked at her, looked at him, and gave him the same teasing look. A week worth of patrols did nothing to dampen Snap’s spirit.

Poe could practically feel that same, stupid look on his friends face now as she settled into a cross-armed stance in front of him. The signature light-weight armor of the Commando’s was gone, leaving her in a worn green shirt and matching cargo pants. The color, as usual, set off her eyes, currently glittering teasingly.

“Well, the point of these sessions is to improve my field scores, right?”

She raised an eyebrow to counter his smirk, holding his gaze for a moment before nodding, the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly.

“Alright, well, mind if I give you a few pointers?”

He stepped to the side, sweeping his arm dramatically.

“Not at all.”

She rolled her eyes but stepped closer, examining his current target.

“You don’t give yourself enough room to move. You  _throw_  yourself at your target.” 

She mimicked his stance, pushing her arms out in front of her to prove her point. His eyes involuntarily traveled up the curves of lithe muscle that decorated her arm, Snap’s hum of agreement bringing him back to his senses. Willing himself not to glare holes into Snap’s forehead he turned his attention back to her.

“What can I say? I’m all in.” A lazy smirk danced across his lips as he tuned the snicker that sounded over his shoulder out.

She grinned back at him, placing a hand on her hip.

“That may work all good and well for dog fighting Commander, but I’ve rarely seen ground skirmishes with that mentality end well.”

Their gazes locked as he faced her fully.

“It’s worked pretty well for me so far.”

She studied him for a moment, eyes traveling over his face as he looked back at her steadily. 

“How about you try it my way, and we see if you improve?” 

Challenge sparkled in her eyes, and he nodded before he knew what he was doing.

Try as he might, he couldn’t stop the pang of disappointment that shot through him as she stepped away. He resumed his stance, and it quickly faded away as he felt her ghost up behind him.

“There, feet shoulder width apart, that’s it, turn your hips, always be ready to move.”

A jolt went through him as her fingers gripped his hips, turning them to her desired position. He could feel each digit through the material of his flight suit, gentle but strong.

“Now bring your arm up.”

Goosebumps erupted along his skin as one hand left his hip and ran the length of his arm, coming to rest against the back of his.

“Grip it, don’t strangle it.”

His white knuckle grip relaxed under her hand,  _Maker_  Snap was going to have a field day with this. Why did he always insist on training together?

“Lay your finger along the barrel until your ready to fire, yeah, like that. Don’t lock up your elbow, brace, don’t lock.”

Her lips were inches away from the shell of his ear, each breath tickling the curls that hung low on his neck. The hand still gripping his waist slid up to his diaphragm, resting flat against the orange material stretched across his torso.

“Breathe from here, that’s it, even breaths. Line up your sights, front sights first, now far sight.”

He focused keeping his breathing even, on lining up his sights like she said, not on her warm hands or the feel of her breath on his neck.

“Now, deep breath, that’s it, hold, finger on the trigger. Now squeeze, don’t pull.”

He squeezed, the familiar  _thwap_ tearing through the air as the bolt ripped through the center of the target. He felt her grin against the curve of  his ear before stepping away. Crossing her arms against her chest she allowed her eyes to rake over his form as he turned to face her, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

“Not bad, Dameron.”

With a wink, she turned away, swaying her hips as she moved down the line.

He watched her go, dazed and blinking stupidly as Snap clapped him on the shoulder.

“That was hot.” He announced before walking past him to start the trek back to the hangar.

Poe remained rooted in spot, a breathy chuckle escaping his chest.

“ _Right_?”


End file.
